Jim Henson's Musical World
rehearsing.]] .]] Jim Henson's Musical World was a Carnegie Hall concert performed twice on April 14, 2012. The New York Pops were joined by special guest John Tartaglia and Essential Voices USA under the direction of Steven Reineke. The show was written by Craig Shemin. Songs *Muppet Medley: **"The Muppet Show Theme" sung by Beauregard, Scooter, Gonzo, Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker and John Tartaglia **"Mahna Mahna" sung by Mahna Mahna and the Snowths **"Movin' Right Along" sung by Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear **"Happy Feet" sung by Kermit the Frog, Scooter, and Gonzo **"Together Again" sung by Beauregard, Scooter, Gonzo, Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker and John Tartaglia *''Sesame Street'' Medley: **"Sesame Street Theme" **"The People in Your Neighborhood" sung by Bob with Gordon, Susan, Leela, Gina, Alan, and Maria **"I Love Trash" sung by Elmo, Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Gordon, Bob, Susan, Leela, Gina, Alan, Maria **"Rubber Duckie" sung by Ernie and Elmo with Bert, Gordon, Bob, Susan, Leela, Gina, Alan, Maria, Cookie Monster **"C is for Cookie" **"One Fine Face" sung by Elmo and Ernie *"Steppin' Out with a Star" sung by Stephanie D'Abruzzo and John Tartaglia *"Sing" sung by John Tartaglia *''Emmet Otter'' Medley **"Barbecue" sung by Doc Bullfrog, Yancy Woodchuck, George and Melissa Rabbit, Two Squirrels, Paul Williams **"Ain't No Hole in the Washtub" sung by Doc Bullfrog, Yancy Woodchuck, George and Melissa Rabbit, Two Squirrels, Paul Williams **"When the River Meets the Sea" sung by Doc Bullfrog, Yancy Woodchuck, George and Melissa Rabbit, Two Squirrels, Paul Williams *''Fraggle Rock Medley **"Pass It On" sung by Wembley Fraggle and Red Fraggle **"Let Me Be Your Song" sung by Uncle Travelling Matt, Wembley Fraggle, and Red Fraggle **"Wemblin' Fool" sung by Wembley Fraggle and Red Fraggle **"Fraggle Rock Theme" sung by Uncle Travelling Matt, Wembley Fraggle, and Red Fraggle Muppets ;The Muppets : Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Beauregard, Scooter, Gonzo, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Mahna Mahna, The Snowths, Statler and Waldorf ;Sesame Street :Bert, Ernie, Elmo, Cookie Monster ;Fraggle Rock :Red Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle, Traveling Matt ;Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas :Doc Bullfrog, Yancy Woodchuck, George and Melissa Rabbit, Two Squirrels Performers ;Host :John Tartaglia ;Sesame Street cast :Alison Bartlett, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman, and Nitya Vidyasagar ;Muppet performers :Pam Arciero, Bill Barretta, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Kevin Clash, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Dave Goelz, Eric Jacobson, Rollie Krewson, Lara MacLean, Karen Prell, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, and Steve Whitmire ;Special guests :Rachel Dratch and Paul Williams ;Announcer :Jerry Nelson Trivia *During the opening number of the first performance ("Sing"), John Tartaglia accidently knocked his mic off, and was handed a hand mic for the rest of the show. *Dave Goelz did not have a mic on during the Muppet medley for the first performance, which resulted in Gonzo's lines being barely audible. File:Stage carnegie hall.jpg File:Sesame cast Carnegie Hall.jpg External links * Official site * Ryan Roe, "Muppet Music Comes to Carnegie Hall", ''ToughPigs, February 5, 2012. Category:Muppet Stage Shows Category:Events Category:Live Appearances